undertalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leitmotive
Ein Leitmotiv ist eine musikalische "Phrase" oder Melodie, die in mehreren Liedern wiederverwendet wird, um diese mit einer bestimmten Person, einem Geschehen oder einem Ort zu assoziieren. Das umfangreiche Verwenden von Leitmotiven in dem Undertale-Soundtrack und anderen Sound-Dateien hilft dabei, eine nostalgische Stimmung für das Spiel zu schaffen und ruft oftmals emotionale Reaktionen seitens der Spieler hervor. Toby Fox hat bestätigt, dass die Mehrheit des Soundtracks von Undertale durch Wiederholungen von kostenlosen SoundFonts und Synths komponiert wurde.Toby Fox auf Twitter Spieler haben bereits versucht, alle in dem Spiel verwendeten Leitmotive zu dokumentieren. Da allerdings ständig neue Verbindungen entdeckt werden, könnte es unmöglich sein, tatsächlich alle eindeutig zu bestimmen. Die unten beschriebenen Zeitstempel sind bis auf etwa eine Sekunde akkurat und wurden dieser Playlist entnommen, welche das Timing des originalen Soundtracks widerspiegelt. Once Upon a Time Dies ist eine der meisten wieder erscheinenden Melodien. Das originale Stück kann in drei Sektionen aufgeteilt werden, welche wiederum in 17 Liedern spielen.(Undertale) Once Upon a Time leitmotifs - YouTube "A"-Sektion * Once Upon a Time 0:00–0:28 * Start Menu und Menu (Full) ** Die Musikstücke von Start Menu bauen aufeinander auf (mit fünf dazwischenliegenden Stücken zwischen Start Menu und Menu (Full)). ** Die Musik , die im Menü am Ende einer Wahren Pazifisten-Route gespielt wird, ist eine langsame Wiedergabe von Start Menu.Undertale Main Menu Music Easter Egg - YouTube * Home und Home (Music Box) 0:36–1:11 * Hotel 0:20–0:41 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything 0:14–0:30 * Undertale 0:37–2:49, 3:27–4:43, 5:20–5:58 * The ChoiceI heard that if you sped up “The Choice”... - Tumblr * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:18–1:44 * Hopes and Dreams 0:00–0:44 * SAVE the World 0:00–0:20, 1:46–1:53 * Reunited 0:43–1:43 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:27–3:35, 3:47–4:05 * Last Goodbye 0:23–0:27, 0:45–0:48, 0:56–1:02, 1:40–1:42, 1:52–2:02 * Good Night "B"-Sektion * Once Upon a Time 0:28–0:58 * Home und Home (Music Box) 1:11–1:45 * Hotel 0:41–1:22 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... 0:30–0:57 * Undertale 2:49–3:27 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:44–2:10 * Reunited 1:43–2:42 * Last Goodbye 0:02–0:21, 1:08–1:29 "C"-Sektion * Once Upon a Time 0:58–1:29 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 2:10–2:30 * Hopes and Dreams 0:44–1:29, 1:52–2:15 * SAVE the World 0:42–1:46 * Final PowerUndertale OST: Final power reversed, and sped up. - YouTube * Reunited 2:56–3:56 * Last Goodbye 0:45–1:08 Flowey Dieses Leitmotiv erscheint in mindestens sechs Liedern, sowie in mindestens einem weiteren Stück innerhalb der Spieldateien.Undertale - All songs with the "Your Best Friend" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Your Best Friend * Your Best Nightmare 0:54–1:26, 2:00–2:27, 3:00–3:27 * Finale 0:00–0:40, 0:57–1:52 * Hopes and Dreams 1:29–1:52 * SAVE the World 0:04–0:07 wiederholend * Last Goodbye 0:29–0:32 wiederholend * mus_toomuchUndertale OST "But Nobody Came" Sped up 1200% - YouTube (Dies spielt, nachdem alle Monster in einem Areal getötet wurden) Toriels Themen Fallen Down * Fallen Down * Fallen Down (Reprise) 0:00–1:18 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:35–3:45 Das Stück Fallen Down wird im Spiel 25 Cents über C#-Dur in A440 einer gleichstufig temperierten Stimmung abgespielt. Die oben gezeigten Noten wurden in D-Dur geschrieben. Heartache * Heartache 0:00–0:50 * ASGORE 0:34–1:49, synkopiert zu 4/4 Ruins Ruins ist eine weitere häufige Melodie, die in mindestens elf offiziellen Liedern''[Version 2 Undertale - All songs with the "Ruins" melody/leitmotif]'' - YouTube und einer unbenutzten Sounddatei erscheint. * Ruins * Waterfall 0:00-0:26 (Ruins-Ostinato wurde transformiert zum Area Bells-Ostinato),An Examination of Leitmotifs and Their Use to Shape Narrative in UNDERTALE – Part 1 of 2, jasonyu.me 0:27–1:49 * Quiet Water 0:05–0:32 * NGAHHH!! 0:34–1:22 * Spear of Justice 0:36–1:52 * An Ending * Don't Give Up * Respite 0:35–1:54 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:48–2:08 * But the Earth Refused to Die * Battle Against a True Hero 0:44–1:36 * mus_ruinspiano Anticipation Zwei bis drei Sekunden des Anticipation-Leitmotives sind in gewisser Weise in dem Ghost Fight-Leitmotiv zu hören.[Version 2 Undertale - All songs with the "Enemy Approaching" melody/leitmotif] beginning at 5:03 - YouTube * Anticipation ** Dieses Lied spielt sehr stark verlangsamt beim Kampf gegen das Monster Kid , während den finalen Treffen mit Flowey im Neuen Zuhause und am Ende eines "Seelenlosen" Pazifisten-Spieldurchgangs. * Enemy Approaching * Heartache 0:54–0:57, 0:59–1:01 * Dogsong, hierbei wird die Variation des Motivs benutzt. ** Eine verlangsamte Version dieses Stücks wird auch abgespielt, sobald Endogeny verschont werden kann. * Temmie Village 0:11–0:16 wiederholend, beinhaltet auch die Variationibid. beginning at 2:46 * Tem Shop,beinhaltet auch die Variation''it's all connected'' - YouTube * Stronger Monsters 0:00–0:32, 0:38–1:03 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:00–0:40 Ghost Fight Fünf Lieder.Undertale - All songs with the "Ghost Fight" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Ghost Fight * Dummy! * Pathetic House * Spider Dance Sans Dieses Motiv kann in vier Liedern gefunden werden, eines von diesen wird allerdings nicht im Spiel verwendet. Eine Version kann von einer Nicht-Neutralen Route beeinflusst werden.Undertale - All songs with the "sans." melody/leitmotif - YouTube * sans. * It's Raining Somewhere Else 0:19–1:18, 2:00–2:39 ** Dieses Lied hat am meisten Ähnlichkeiten mit der B-Sektion (0:10-0:17) von Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans. ** Das Lied wird etwas langsmer abgespielt, wenn man sich in Sans' Zimmer befindet. * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:01–0:33 (Melodie), 0:01–0:58 (Bassline) * Bring It In, Guys! 0:43–0:46 (Melodie), 0:40–0:46 (Bassline) Papyrus * Nyeh Heh Heh! * Bonetrousle ** Wenn man Papyrus zum letzten Mal in einer Genozid-Route antrifft, wird dieses Stück sehr stark verlangsamt abgespielt."one of the catchiest songs in the OST, reduced to an eldritch horror." - Undertale OST - Bonetrousle (GENOCIDE) Extended - YouTube * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:42–0:58 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:35–0:54''Undertale by leitmotif - Nyeh heh heh!'' - YouTube Snowdin * Snowy 0:00–1:02 ** Dieses Lied wird gespielt, wenn man Snowdrakes Mutter bekämpft. Es ist stark verzerrt und ändert seine Tonhöhe und Geschwindigkeit alle paar Sekunden auf unregelmäßige Art und Weise. ** Da dieses Stück nicht die zweite Hälfte der Melodie beinhaltet, die in anderen Liedern gefunden werden kann, wird es nicht immer als Ursprung des Leitmotives angesehen. * Snowdin Town 0:19–1:16 * Shop * Dating Start! 0:00–1:13, etwas synkopiert. * Dating Fight! * Confession * Hopes and Dreams 2:15–3:01 * Reunited 3:56–4:25 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:54–1:29''Undertale - All songs with the "Snowy" melody/leitmotif'' - YouTube Undyne * Dating Tense! * Undyne * Run! * NGAHHH!! 0:00–0:34, synkopiert * Spear of Justice 0:00–0:36 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:30–1:48 * ASGORE 2:29-2:35 Asriel * Memory * Undertale 0:00–2:47, 3:27–6:21 ** Manchmal kann diese Melodie wegen der überlappenden Musik kaum wahrgenommen werden. Für den größten Teil des Liedes ist es auf einer Gitarre zu hören, kann aber nach 3:27 nur noch mit Mühe erkannt werden. Das Stück wechselt nach 4:42 zu einem besser hörbaren Sample, bei der Ausweichung um 5:20 zu einem leisen Klavier im Hintergrund und um 5:57 wieder zurück zu der zweiten SoundFont. * The Choice (unmerklich), da es ein Teil von Undertale ist, welches das kaum hörbare Memory beinhaltet * Finale 0:40–0:57''Music similarities 2: Undertale: Finale and His theme'' - YouTube * His Theme * mus_star (die ersten vier Noten in jedem Acht-Noten-Segment) Alphys "A"-Sektion * Alphys 0:08–1:00 * Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap 0:06–0:13 * Here We Are, synkopiert zu 5/4 "B"-Sektion * Alphys 1:00–1:25 * She's Playing Piano * Here We Are 1:28 - 1:50 Hotland * Another Medium 0:51–1:21, 1:50–2:14 * CORE 0:34–1:01, 1:42–2:10 * Bring It In, Guys! 2:44–3:04 Mettatons Themen Showtime Kann in vier Liedern und mindestens einer anderen Sounddatei gehört werden.Undertale - All songs with the "It's Showtime!" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * It's Showtime! * mus_tv (z. B. bei Papyrus' TV) * Live Report * Death Report * Death by Glamour 1:30–1:56 Metal Crusher * Metal Crusher 0:19-0:36 * Last Episode! * Death by Glamour 1:04–1:30 Hotel Intro * Hotel 0:00–0:20 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... 0:00–0:15 * CORE Approach Musical * Oh! One True Love * Oh! Dungeon * For The Fans Lieder, die sich auf das Hotel beziehen, gehören größtenteils zu den Leitmotiven von Once Upon a Time.(SPOILERS!) Just how self-referential is the music of Undertale? - GameFAQs Area Bells Dieses Thema enstand aus dem Klavier-Ostinato aus Ruins. * Waterfall 0:00–0:27 * Another Medium 0:00–0:51, 1:50–2:22 * CORE 0:06–1:01, 1:29–2:10 Asgores Themen Bergentrückung Asgores Hauptthema ist eher selten und erscheint daher nur in drei Liedern. * Bergentrückung * ASGORE 0:00–0:35, 1:25–1:32 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:28–3:34 Determination * Determination ** Wenn Flowey lacht, während der Protagonist vor ihm stirbt, wird dieses Stück schneller, über sich selbst und in Dauerschleife abgespielt. * Alphys 0:31–0:59 (umstritten) * Battle Against a True Hero 1:36–2:29 (umstritten) * ASGORE 1:50–2:28 * mus_snoresymphony * mus_kingdescription Your Best Nightmare Intro * Premonition * You Idiot"You Idiot" sped up is actually.... - YouTube * Your Best Nightmare 0:00–0:15 * Burn in Despair! (Hintergrund-Akkorde) Gaster's Theme Gaster's Theme ist ein Lied, das nur im Sound Test-Raum spielt. Der Sound Test-Raum kann bei einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 50 %, wenn der Spaßfaktor bei 65 liegt, zwischen den Räumen 46 (room_tundra_3, Snowdin – Box-Pfad) und 47 (room_tundra_3A) gefunden werden. Viertönige Beilagen sind ziemlich häufig; die folgenden Liedern könnten daher nur Zufälle sein, weswegen sie lediglich auf Vermutungen basieren. * Nyeh Heh Heh! 0:00–0:01 wiederholend (umstritten)Gaster's theme in "Nyeh heh heh" ...? - YouTube * Bonetrousle 0:00–0:01 wiederholend (umstritten) * Dating Start! 0:02–0:03 wiederholend * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:10 wiederholend''Gaster's theme in "song that might play when you fight sans"'' - YouTube Kleine Ähnlichkeiten * Die Joystick Config-Lieder – Uwa!! So Temperate♫, ...Holiday♫ und ...HEATS!!♫ – sind alle verschiedene Varianten von einander. * Spookwave und Spooktune. * Ghouliday und Jingle Bells. * Das in Barrier verwendete Sample wird auch in Amalgam verwendet.Undertale: Barrier sped up 90% - YouTube * Das in Ooo verwendete Sample wird auch in Waterfall (0:14 - 0:25) verwendet. * Battle Against a True Hero 0:00–1:36 und Power of "NEO" * mus_smile ist Muffets schneller, rückwärts und in Dauerschleife abgespielte Lache.W. D. GASTER "Mus_Smile" Dissected!" - YouTube * Bonetrousle und die Musik vor dem Kampf gegen Mad Dummy (dementsprechend möglicherweise auch Gaster's Theme) Megalovania Dieses Lied ist Teil eines besonderen Leitmotives. Die Melodie von MEGALOVANIA wird innerhalb des Spiels nicht häufig recyclet; stattdessen erscheint sie in mehreren Spielen, wie Toby Fox' eigenem Earthbound Halloween Hack, dem Webcomic Homestuck und in dem Mother-Fangame Cognitive Dissonanc.Megalovania Extended Mix (ALL VERSIONS) by Toby "Radiation" Fox - YouTube Heutige Remixes werden oftmals missbraucht, um sie in zukünftigen Undertale-basierten Fangames zu verwenden.Undertale: Underswap by TeamSwitched - Game Jolt Die Verwendung des Liedes als Leitmotives wird häufig assoziiert mit einem Endgame-Event oder Bosskampf, was ein ähnliches Gefühl der Finalität und Vollkommenheit in den Spielen, in denen es gebraucht wird, hervorruft. Durch sorgfältige Analysen von Spooktune (und dementsprechend auch Spookwave) haben ergeben, dass ihre Melodien mit einigen Teilen von MEGALOVANIA sehr ähnlich sind. Dies könnte allerdings nur ein Zufall sein. Einzelnachweise en:Leitmotifs fr:Leitmotivs pl:Leitmotify ru:Лейтмотивы Kategorie:Musik